


Be My Queen

by ElvenSorceress



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Canon Character of Color, M/M, Male Slash, POV Character of Color, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her skin had become increasingly pale over the last few weeks and Collins marveled that she still had the strength to dress so extravagantly. Her hands were slow and unsteady as she reached for the makeup on the dresser and applied it to her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Queen

There were many things Collins would always remember about that day. It was the last time it felt like summer with warm wind and bright sun against the blue sky. He’d watched from the bed as Angel dressed with prolonged movements, pulling on flowered tights, a light green skirt and a deep magenta blouse. The wig was placed with deliberation as she sat in front of the mirror. 

Her skin had become increasingly pale over the last few weeks and Collins marveled that she still had the strength to dress so extravagantly. Her hands were slow and unsteady as she reached for the makeup on the dresser and applied it to her face. 

Rolling out of bed, Collins took the sheet with him and sat beside Angel. He covered one of her hands with his. “Will you let me?”

She looked at him and if it were anyone else, Collins would have expected to see defeat in her eyes. Even then, Angel looked at him with only gratitude and adoration. She shifted on the bench, turning to face him. 

Collins took a deep breath. “How do I start?”

Angel picked up a pencil and handed it to him. “Draw this over my eyes,” she instructed and motioned with her hand. “It’s eyeliner.”

Collins nervously, delicately took the pencil and drew lines above Angel’s eyelashes. She looked in the mirror once he’d finished. “Not bad for someone who’s never done that before,” she smiled at him. “Now, sweep this over my eyelids.”

Taking the slightly green powder, Collins picked up the brush Angel pointed to and spread the eye shadow over closed brown eyes. Then he picked up the glossy, rosy lipstick she loved and held her chin with one hand. 

“Wait,” she directed. 

His hands immediately stilled, afraid he was doing something wrong. 

Her hands came to his face. “If this is the last time I do this,” she started, intently focusing on his eyes. “I just want to say I’m glad you shared it with me.”

For a moment, Collins couldn’t breathe or move or think about anything but the terrible reality of what his lover had admitted. 

“It’s ok. You’ll never lose me,” she whispered, stroking fingers over his short hair. “And I wanted to do this before you put that on me.” She quickly inclined her head toward the lipstick before leaning closer and pressing, soft lips against Collins’. 

He held her tightly, matching every kiss she gave. Her hands crept down his body and landed on his thighs before she pulled back, grinning. “I could stay here all day just kissing you.”

Slowly, Collins smiled and sighed, then reluctantly applied the makeup to Angel’s lips. “Joanne’s party first, then kissing all day.” 

“You got yourself a deal,” Angel promised, picking up her rings from the dresser and slipping them on. 

Collins watched for a moment before opening a drawer and digging through bundles of socks. Angel tilted her head and gave him a strange look as he took her hand and studied it. 

He traced her ring finger with his thumb. “I always thought this finger looked lonely.” She raised an amused eyebrow as he unfolded a pair of socks and pulled a ring from them. He slipped it on her finger and swallowed. “That looks better.”

Angel held up her hand, and examined it before looking back at him. He’d never seen anything as bright as the smile she gave him. That was the way he’d always remember her.


End file.
